


Fuck you, destiny

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, Len doesn't believe in destiny, M/M, wrist timer counting down until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your wrist shows a timer that counts down when it is that you are meant to meet your soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck you, destiny

Destiny was taught to all children. It was told to them as many things, fairytale stories, magic, a desire that earns inside your soul. All of these were ways for children to learn about the small clock that was on their wrists. Each displaying numbers that are different to all but another on earth. It was a clock that counted down until the moment that you were meant to meet your soulmate. The one person in life that you were designed or designated to be with forever. 

 

Leonard Snart was not one of those children. His father never told him of the beauty of finding your love. The moment that your heart jumps for that brief moment. He was never taught what it was like to love someone that deeply. Ever. All he was shown was the ways in which love can hurt and destroy you. The ways in which a fist is better at discipline than love and kind words. His mother had lost love in her eyes the day that his father beat her so hard that no more breath escaped her lips. 

 

Leonard Snart was taught the hard way of what life was really like. He never knew the love of the tales that he would whisper to his sister late at night. He knew of protection and survival. To protect his baby sister with all that he had and to survive with all that he could. It was a tough childhood but it made him tougher. That was the only thing important to him. 

 

His wrist displayed their numbers as though taunting him. Giving him a false sense of hope that somewhere in the universe, there was a person that he would meet who would change his life. It was a joke that he laughed at when he was three beers in and no one to bother him. Lisa was the only thing he needed. She was setting herself up to be an ice skater. Len knew that she could never be successful with him around her, she never listened. She would drag him to rehearsals and laugh as the cold whipped over her face. He just nodded and smiled along. 

 

The day she met Caitlin was a cold one. The young girl was a doctor who was on call when he brought Lees into the infirmary. She was tearing up over the pain and Len was no use in trying to distract her. Caitlin though, she was a blessing to them both. She made Lees smile with a small one herself and Len feel calmer by the time it was all over. Both girls hadn’t noticed their wrists on 00:00:00 until Len nodded to Lees. She smiled and Caitlin was blushing, the two were going out the week after. 

 

He was happy that she was, that was all he wanted out of his life. To make sure that little Lisa Snart was well, healthy and looked after. Caitlin was making sure that she lived up to that and that was all that he could ask out of her. It was working for them and Lees was smiling more now then she had after their father’s lessons. 

 

It was in the middle of his line up at Jitters when he gazed down to his watch. The number shining back at him made him want to either roll his eyes or carve the damn thing out. 00:12:37. So it was today that the apparent love of his dear life was to meet him. If he couldn’t control the destiny, maybe destiny could go and fuck itself with an icicle. 

 

If there was one thing that Len was good at on a quick time frame, it was setting up a heist. He had been feeling the itch lately and it seemed to be the perfect time for it. No one near him meaning no one to possibly be his dear soulmate that he was to hold hands with and run off into the sunset. 

 

A quick check in on the domestic household that was Caitlin and Lees. Lunch with the two, his shout, with muffins from Caitlin’s cooking in his hands as he left, he was nearly set. He had all that he needed at his flat with his eyes on the museum’s newest attraction. It was a good distraction from him glancing at his wrists every few minutes as he knows he would. Not tonight. This was his chance to say a giant fuck you to destiny and to prove it all wrong. A proud moment of his life. 

 

The museum was quiet, a good sign that all living life forms had gone and left the building. No one in there, no one to run into. His smirk was constant through his movements. The security was an easy break and the museum was his to roam around. His eyes cast down, the numbers indicating minutes that he had left. A pleasant time for him to stroll around the museum without annoying prams or sticky children to interrupt his day. 

 

His eyes looked around the room. Nothing at all but him, the museum exhibit and another man in black. He dropped behind the giant sun on the ground and prayed to the universe that he went unseen. 

 

“Nice hidden spot, snowflake,” Fuck you, universe. 

 

Don’t say anything. Don’t say anything. “Chill, it was a natural reaction to seeing another in a place that you are robbing,” that is not chill, Leonard.

 

“You don’t say,” He could hear the smirk. 

 

“No, I do,” He popped his head up, looking at the man’s face and attire. Black clothes, gloves, smirk. Of course the universe would give him a criminal as a soulmate. 

 

“Don’t suppose yours little numbers are at naught for all,” Damn it, Len was starting to like this guy. 

 

“That they are,” He stood, time to face what the universe was giving him. 

 

“Mick Rory, criminal,” Mick put out his hand. 

 

“Leonard Snart, robber of ATMs,” Len shook it, it was a start. 

 

“So, what’s a guy like you doing in a museum like this?” Mick walked towards an exit, Len shrugged and followed, not knowing one bit where this was going. 

 

“Hiding from destiny,” Honesty is always the best way to start a something. 

 

“Same here,” Mick stopped and turned. “Want to get out of here and into even more trouble?” There was a look in his eyes, like an untamed fire wanting to cast over all the land it could reach. Len was enhanced by it, nodding to his words. 

 

“Let’s go, partner,” Len jumped in with his two feet, running after the man with a smirk that barely left his face.


End file.
